Warrior Brothers
by Jamie1221
Summary: The story occurrs at the end of Journey to Babel and immediately after that episode. The story explores Spock and Kirk's mind melds.
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Brothers

Summary: Occurs at the end of and after Journey to Babel. Kirk and Spock learn the meaning of T'hy'la

Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters are Paramount's property, I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Copyright 2005

*******************************

Spock tried to meditate as he lay on the diagnostic bed but was finding it impossible this night. His father, Sarek, was in the bed next to him recovering from heart surgery. His captain and friend was in the bed on the other side of the room recovering from the knife wound he had received._ 'Jim would call this a day from Hell. First, Father's heart problems, then the attack on Jim, the attack from the Orion ship, and finally; Mother's emotional response when I could not give command to someone else. She could not understand how hard it was for me. I would never knowingly cause the death of my Father. But, if he had died, I am not sure I could have handled my mother's reaction. Would she have hated me? It is fortunate Jim was able to return to duty so I did not have to find out my Mother's response. I would have caused serious hurt to the one person who tried to shield me and protect me from the harshness of my Vulcan childhood. All those years Father refused to acknowledge my existence, she always stayed in contact with me and supported my decision to join Starfleet. And, I would have blamed myself for the death of my father.' _

'_My Father, are all sons as conflicted, as I am, about their relationships? As a child I respected you and even could say I adulated you as most children do their fathers. When did that situation change? Was it when I began school and the taunts started? You had no patience for anything but perfect control of my emotions. I think I was expected to be more Vulcan than any other Vulcan child. I knew I must leave my home, leave Vulcan. When did I come to that conclusion? Perhaps when you announced your plans for my future. I thought I would suffocate just thinking about years of work at the Science Academy. Being forced to bond to T'Pring was bad enough. I had to get away from Vulcan. Being around Vulcans who disapproved of me and my human half would have been inconceivable. I knew there was somewhere in this universe where I would be accepted. I believe Mother understood but you were disappointed with me. I am not sure I can remember a time when you were satisfied with my accomplishments.' _

'_Starfleet was my deliverance from that structured life. I will never admit the truth, but I relish the fact that we never know what will happen next. The unknown, the dangers, thinking on your feet with seconds to spare, the new planets and the new races; this is the best part of being in Starfleet. I could never go back to the Vulcan Science Academy.'_

'_Prior to Starfleet, I never knew what it meant to have a friend. Jim is the friend I always needed. Vulcans do acknowledge friendships but what will they think about ours? The doctor is a friend as well. I do not understand this relationship we have developed. Why are we always bickering at each other? The doctor is innovative in his own way, his solution to save both Jim and myself during my Pon Farr was, to say the least, unique.'_

'_Jim, should I tell you? I felt the excruciating pain of the knife entering your body. Until you called for help, I was paralyzed with pain. The good doctor would have had me in the sick bay being examined if I had informed him. I could feel your life blood slipping away. I was not prepared and the mind-meld connection has become a concern. I must make a decision about the link we have developed. How do I approach my Father about the shield we need to put into place? T'Pau would have to officiate at the ceremony. Will Father honor our link as he would if it were with a Vulcan? Will T'Pau?' _He checked his internal clock and realized it was 2300 hours. Meditation would not occur tonight so he gave up on it and tried to sleep before Dr. McCoy came in and decided to give him one of his noxious potions.

At 0100 hours, Spock was awakened by the sound of a voice calling out and running feet. 'Whose voice is that? Jim! What is wrong with him?' Spock sat up in his bed and tried to clear his head. The lights were dimmed but he saw Nurse Chapel and Dr. McCoy hunched over Jim. The captain seemed delirious and was mumbling about the ship being attacked. He cried he was being attacked. Obviously, he had developed complications from his knife wound.

"Doctor, report, what is the captain's condition?" Spock sat on the side of the bed.

"Stay put Spock. He has an infection from the knife wound. I am trying to get his temperature down." Jim was drenched in sweat and his thrashing about made it impossible for the doctor to help him. Nurse Chapel and Dr. McCoy was trying to put restraints on him.

Spock ignored the Doctor's orders and left his bed to help. He assisted in putting the restraints on Jim who was still tossing about. "Doctor, why haven't you given the Captain a sedative?" His voice did not betray the concern he felt as he watched Nurse Chapel take a blood sample.

"I don't want to give him too many medications until I figure out what is going on." Nurse Chapel rushed from the room with the vial.

Spock checked to see if his father was still asleep and then offered a suggestion. "I can help to relieve his discomfort until you can give him medication." Spock did not make this offer without reservation. He would prefer to do the mind-meld in private as he was not ready for his father to realize he had mind-melded with this human.

"A mind-meld, Spock?"

"A surface mind-meld only. I can quiet his fears and help him to relax enough to sleep." McCoy nodded and Spock moved beside Jim. He placed his fingers on Kirk's face and chanted, "my mind to your mind." In a matter of seconds Jim quieted and relaxed into a deep sleep.

"That's good, Spock, now you go get some sleep yourself. Jim will be okay as soon as we find the right medication to treat the infection." Bones continued to monitor the captain's condition for a time and left. Spock assumed he had gone to check on the progress of the tests. After a time, Jim began to mutter and cry out again. Once more Spock left his bed and went to Jim's side and again used the mind-meld to help him sleep. Finding a cool cloth, he wiped Jim's face as he was warm even to Spock's touch.

"How often have you melded with this human?" Spock turned quickly at the sound of Sarek's voice.

"There has been need on occasion." The upcoming discussion was exactly what Spock had been hoping to avoid. Spock and Sarek had taken tentative steps toward repairing their father and son relationship and Spock did not want to do anything to damage those first steps. He knew that Sarek would disapprove of his mind-meld with a human. He returned to his bed and sat on the side facing his father.

Spock waited until Sarek spoke. "Your Captain, yourself and this human crew have shown themselves as quite capable. I have heard this ship mentioned in high regard from many sources. T'Pau was impressed with your performance and that of your . . . friends during your Pon Farr."

Spock was surprised by what he considered high praise from his father. "I am honored, Father."

"I have a concern about your mind-meld with a human." Spock stiffened as he awaited criticism from his father. "How deeply are you connected to this human?"

Spock was reluctant to admit this connection to his father but saw no choice at this point. "I can sense his presence at times. He can sense my presence when I am in danger."

"Have you developed a T'hy'la connection to the Captain?" Sarek had a touch of surprise in his voice. T'hy'la was the Vulcan term for friend and more than a friend a brother. Few Vulcans had ever developed a T'hy'la connection; never with a human and there were dangers involved.

"I felt his pain when he was attacked. And, the connection becomes stronger with each mind-meld." Spock decided there was no point in denying the obvious.

"You are aware of the dangers of such a connection with a non-telepathic individual. Logic dictates the wisdom of requesting the T'hy'la ceremony to prepare you and the Captain. You are in a hazardous profession and the possibility of the death of one or both is always present."

Spock was aware that if a T'hy'la connection was broken by the death of one of the individuals both could die. If both individuals were telepathic and they were prepared, the connection could be severed when one individual died. There was no history of the consequences if one of the individuals was not a telepath. Prudence indicated such a relationship demanded protection so that the both individuals were protected. One of Spock's eyebrows went up. "The situation between us made the request . . . difficult."

Sarek bowed his head. "A situation I let go on too long and I have potentially endangered my son's life. I request your pardon, Spock."

Spock had never had his father request anything from him before. "A request I will honor. We will speak of it no further, Father. However, I will need to explain to the captain the dangers of our link by continued mind-melds. The captain may choose to sever the link rather than risk the danger involved."

Sarek remembered the conversation he overheard when the captain insisted on returning to duty so Spock could give him blood for the operation. "I suspect you underestimate your captain."

Spock raised his eyebrows at that comment. "I will talk to Jim before you return home and notify you. If he agrees, I would be honored if you would make arrangements for the ceremony. After the conference and all of the delegates are returned to their homes, we will be due for servicing and computer upgrades at Vulcan. Would that be acceptable, Father?"

"If your captain is agreeable, I will make preparations for the ceremony to be performed by T'Pau. I assume you will wish McCoy to accompany you at that time."

Spock nodded and replied, "If that would not inconvenience my Mother to prepare for three visitors?"

"I believe your mother would be delighted to have visitors. I hear Dr. McCoy coming. I believe it wise for us to cease conversation." With that comment, Sarek assumed the poise of a sleeping patient.

Spock stretched out on the bed and contemplated his conversation with his father. He had not anticipated such a positive outcome to their discussion. Spock watched Dr. McCoy give Jim a shot. Bones saw Spock was still awake and moved over to check his readings. "You really need to get some sleep Spock, the shot I gave Jim should get rid of the infection. And, he should sleep through the night but I'll leave the restraints on just in case. Do you need a sedative?"

"I'll be able to sleep, Doctor. No sedative will be required." With that Spock turned over and knowing Jim would recover, he was able to relax and sleep.

The next morning, Jim woke up feeling sore but better. He looked a little confused when he realized he was in restraints. Seeing Spock talking to his father, Jim croaked out, "Spock."

"Captain? Dr. McCoy will be pleased you are awake. You had a rough night and were delirious with fever much of the time." Spock moved over to remove the restraints.

"I assume I was a hand full if Bones had to use the restraints." Spock threw the last restraint off. "Thanks, Spock. How are you and Sarek doing?"

"Recovering without difficulty." Jim sat up on the side of the bed and tried to control a wave of dizziness.

Dr. McCoy entered and rushed to Jim's bedside. "Whoa, Jim, lay down so I can check your readings." Bones pushed him back on the bed. "Spock, you need to return to your bed so I can check you out as well. Jim, you will be here for a couple of more days. So just relax."

"Bones, I swear you become more like a mother hen every day." Jim didn't object too much as he was still exhausted and hurting.

"If you two would stay out of trouble I wouldn't have to mother you." Jim gave Bones his "who me" look and Spock raised an eyebrow.

Bones stepped over to Spock's bed and checked the panel. "Okay, Spock your blood count is back to normal and if it is still okay this afternoon you can be dismissed to your quarters this evening but no duties yet. And Sarek, I'll need to monitor you for awhile longer."

"Most wise, Doctor."

Bones looked up from the medical pad he was writing on and said, "at least I have one patient who appreciates my skills." With that dig he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior Brothers

Content: Kirk, Spock, McCoy and some of the crew.

Summary: Occurs at the end of and after Journey to Babel. Kirk and Spock learn the meaning of T'hy'la

Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters are Paramount's property, I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Archived on this site and anywhere else I decide to archive.

Copyright 2005

**Chapter 2**

By the end of the week, Spock and Jim had been released for light duty. The Corridon conference was in progress and Sarek directed his aides from his quarters on the Enterprise. Dr. McCoy refused to let Sarek attend the conference in person. Although, he did promise to allow Sarek to appear at the final vote as long as one of his nurses accompanied him.

After the attack on the Enterprise, the vote was a forgone conclusion. Captain Kirk was unable to keep the delegates ignorant of what had happened. Jim was asked to address the conference and explain about the attack from the Orion ship. When the delegates heard the details, they were outraged by what the Orions had done. They continued with the process of debates but it was overwhelmingly obvious that Corridon would be admitted to the Federation.

Once the conference was over, Spock determined it was time to talk to Jim about the T'hy'la link and find out if he would agree to the ceremony to protect them both or would choose to sever the link. He stood outside Jim's door for several minutes before buzzing for admission. When the door opened, Spock stepped in. "Spock, what can I do for you?" Jim was at his desk working on reports. He looked up and noticed Spock was acting almost nervous. "Have a seat Spock. Is something wrong?"

Spock moved over and took the chair across from Jim. He steepled his hands and refused to look up. Jim was use to Spock's reaction anytime he had to discuss something uncomfortable. He leaned back in his chair and waited.

"Jim, I need to talk to you about the link we have developed from the many mind-melds we have experienced."

"Is there a problem with the mind-melds? Are you having ill effects from the melds?" Jim leaned forward with a look of concern on his face. Spock was amazed that Jim accepted the mind-melds so easily. And his uppermost concern was for Spock's well being. Jim had never been fearful of mind-melds as most humans would be.

"I am well and there is no problem, as of yet. Let me explain." Jim nodded and leaned back in his chair. "In Vulcan history there is something known as a T'hy'la link. In ancient times the link often occurred between warriors and became known as a bond between warrior brothers. In recent times, the link is compared to the bond of brothers. T'hy'la in fact means warrior brothers. Vulcan Healers and scientists have not been able to determine why these links develop. The last documented T'hy'la link occurred two generations ago. To my knowledge no Vulcan-Non Vulcan T'hy'la link has ever occurred."

Kirk interrupted, "What is so special about the T'hy'la link and how does that affect us?"

"I sense such a link developing between us. With a T'hy'la link our minds become attuned to each other. We can not read each others minds but in times of need we can communicate our danger. When both T'hy'la are Vulcans, communication can occur in a conversational form. How well we will be able to communicate is unknown at this time. The danger of a T'hy'la link occurs if one of us were to die. The link could cause the death of both of us. It might be possible I would be able to pull myself out of the link but I do not think you would survive my death. If you wish to sever the link, we can do that and there would be no danger to either of us. But, we would never be able to mind-meld in the future."

"Spock, I have no desire to sever the link. If there is a way to protect each of us in case of death, then I say we do it. What is involved?" Jim truly was not worry about the mind-melds. He felt the link was one of the reasons they had such a good working relationship and seemed to be able to anticipate each others next move.

"We will need to go to Vulcan and T'Pau will oversee the ceremony. She will mind-meld with both of us and set up a shield that would only come into place at the death of the other person."

"T'Pau!?" Jim had a deer in the head light look on his face briefly, but he quickly hid it. Spock caught the look and knew Jim was remembering his last encounter with T'Pau. Dr. McCoy had tricked T'Pau into believing Jim was dead. Even though T'Pau had smoothed over any problems he had with Starfleet, Jim was not looking forward to meeting with Vulcan's most renowned leader again, let alone mind-melding with her.

"Jim, the T'hy'la link is rare and greatly honored among Vulcans. The matriarch of the family oversees the placement of the shield along with the assistance of a Healer and in my family that is T'Pau."

"Okay, Spock, I can handle it if you can." To Spock's ears, Jim's statement lacked confidence.

Spock had informed his parents prior to going to Kirk's quarters. Sarek and Amanda continued to discuss the T'hy'la link between their son and Jim Kirk. Amanda had been studying Vulcan customs since she first met Sarek and she was well aware of the customs involving a T'hy'la link. "Sarek, we didn't offer to accept Jim into our clan."

"Not as yet, and, as you are aware, the offer will need to come from you." Vulcan was a matriarchal society and there were some ceremonies and duties that Amanda was called to perform even though she was not a Vulcan female.

"Of course, I will make the offer. Will tonight at end meal meet your approval, my husband? I don't want Spock thinking we would not accept Jim into our clan." Amanda paused for a moment and considered before asking. "You are pleased to accept him into our clan, my husband?" Amanda held Jim in high regard as she had noticed several positive changes in Spock over the last two years.

"Of course, Amanda, he is a human anyone would be honored to have as part of their clan. I can see the favorable influence he has had on our son even though he is human."

Amanda gave Sarek a penetrating look at his admission. It always surprised her how arrogant Vulcans could be about the worth of other races in spite of their tenets of IDIC. "You surprise me, my husband, I thought you felt Spock's association with humans would be detrimental to his Vulcan training."

"I have followed his career closely and the discoveries he has made have been impressive." Sarek stopped short of admitting he was wrong to oppose Spock's admission to Starfleet.

Amanda touched fingers with Sarek and felt the warmth flowing through their link. 'If he could only show this side of himself to his son.' "I wish you could tell our son you are proud of him."

Sarek brushed aside Amanda's comment. "We had better go and invite Spock, Leonard McCoy and James Kirk to dinner." Sarek consulted with the communications officer and found that Spock and Jim were in Jim's quarters. After a short walk to the Captain's quarters, Sarek activated the buzzer to request entry.

Spock was continuing to explain about the T'hy'la link and the ceremony required when the buzzer sounded. "Come," Jim said. Sarek and Amanda entered and Jim moved around his desk and Spock stood at his side. "Lady Amanda, Ambassador Sarek, welcome. What can I do for you?"

Sarek bowed slightly and said, "Captain Kirk with everything that has happened, you may call us Sarek and Amanda." Jim pulled up a chair for Sarek and Spock found a chair for Amanda. Jim sat behind his desk.

"Thank you . . . Sarek and Amanda but only if you call me Jim."

"Very well." Sarek inclined his head "Spock, have you explained the T'hy'la link and ceremony to James?" Jim smiled as it seemed Sarek could make any name sound formal.

"Yes, Father." Spock stood with his hands behind his back.

"And I am willing to under go the ceremony if it will protect Spock and myself." Jim wondered why Sarek and Amanda had stopped by.

Sarek nodded to Amanda and she smiled at Spock and Jim. "Jim, we stopped by to invite you, Spock and Dr. McCoy to end meal tonight." At that point, the door buzzed again.

Kirk admitted Bones. "Well, it looks like I found all three of my patients in the same spot." Bones stood beside Jim's desk.

"Bones, Sarek and Amanda are inviting us to dinner. Are you free?"

"Absolutely, Jim." Bones gave Amanda his best smile.

Sarek held his two fingers for Amanda to attend him. "We will expect you at 1900 hundred hours, gentlemen."

Bones waited for Spock's parents to exit before asking, "Okay, is this dinner a special occasion?"

Jim and Spock looked at each other. "I really don't know, Bones but we have something else to discuss with you. Sorry, Spock, I'm still trying to figure this all out. You get to explain," he said as he leaned back in his chair.

Spock sat down and stared at a point above Bones' head as he began, "Doctor, you are aware of the mind-melds that Jim and I have shared in the past."

"Yes! What about them?" Bones didn't like the sound of this.

Spock summarized what he had told Jim about T'hy'la links and ended with admitting, "Jim and I have developed a similar link. The more frequently we mind-meld the stronger the link becomes."

"Is this type of link a problem? How is it different from a normal mind-meld?"

"The link means I am aware of Jim's presence at times. He may at some point develop a similar sense. When he was stabbed I was aware of it before he called the bridge."

"You didn't tell me!" Bones said as he leaned forward.

"Or, me." Added Jim.

"Telling you would not have changed the situation," Spock answered.

"Okay, back to this explanation. Give me the bottom line, is this link dangerous?" Mind-melds always made Bones nervous, almost as nervous as transporters.

Spock avoided looking at Bones. "We can avoid any danger if we participate in a ceremony to protect us."

"Spock, quit pussy footin' around. What is the danger of this link?" Bones was getting frustrated.

"If one of us were to die, without the necessary mental shield, the other person could also die. While on Vulcan we must participate in a ceremony to arrange this shield. The mental shield is more important for Jim due to his lack of psi capabilities."

"You mean if one of you died . . . wait a minute . . . how long have you known? When did you plan to tell Jim? Can this link be severed?" Bones voice came harder and quicker the angrier he became.

"Bones, calm down. You are making a bigger deal out of this than it is. We go through the ceremony and we are protected by a mental shield. No problem." Jim leaned forward in his chair hoping to defuse Bones' anger.

"Calm down, you say, no problem, a ceremony, presto, changeo and everything is okay. I see a lot of problems here. You have no psi abilities, so will the shield work for you? Have they ever performed this ceremony on a human before? I doubt it."

"Bones, this is a done deal, you can choose to be there or not, that is your choice." As far as Jim was concerned the subject was closed.

Bones was not going to be talked down. "Perhaps, I need to discuss with Starfleet the command capabilities of a captain who has a mental link to his first officer."

"You wouldn't dare." Jim glared at Bones.

"Try me." At this point, Bones and Jim were squared off facing each other and neither planned to back down.

"Dr. McCoy, you would be hard pressed to prove the link exists or that it decreases the Captain's command abilities. If needed I could bring T'Pau into the equation to put pressure on Starfleet she is exceedingly accomplished in obtaining what she seeks." Spock had no intentions of letting Dr. McCoy ruin Jim's career over this issue and he had every intention of calling the doctors bluff.

Dr. McCoy blinked as he absorbed what Spock had said. He studied Spock and was aware he was not bluffing.

"Bones, we are all getting hot under the collar. Sit down." Bones continued to try and stare Spock down.

"Spock, Bones sit down, now." His officers did as they were told for once. Jim sat down with a sigh as the last several days were catching up with him.

"Bones, I am not going to sever this link with Spock. Have you noticed I never have to ask him a question twice? And, we seem to complete each others sentences. Why do you think we have such a relationship? Spock said this type of link occurs rarely on Vulcan. It's possible even the Vulcans will be impressed with the link we developed. Bones you are the third person in this relationship. You needle the both of us but you never let us forget about the human element so to speak, that every being is important. The link is important, you sever the link and you might as well separate the three of us. Did you know we have been called the best team in Starfleet? I have had several Captains seriously tell me to send you and Spock their way if I get tired of having you around. Can you understand how important this is to me?" Bones began to calm down.

"Doctor, there is no danger to the Captain and myself at this point but as the link develops in strength there will be difficulties. We are simply looking to prevent troubles by setting the necessary mental shield in place."

"Spock, are you sure there is no danger at this point?"

"None, Doctor?"

"What about this ceremony? Is there any danger to Jim?"

"T'Pau will perform the ceremony to install the mental shield. She is quite adapt when it comes to mind-melds." Jim grimaced at the thought of a mind-meld with T'Pau but said nothing. "You are invited Dr. McCoy and you will be able to keep a close eye on the captain's health as will the Vulcan Healer."

Jim turned to Bones, "Will that satisfy you?" McCoy was quiet for awhile then nodded. "If you two will clear out, I'll get some work done before dinner tonight." Bones and Spock left and Jim shook his head as he turned to his data pad and reviewed the crew shore leave assignments once they reached Vulcan.

**********************************

Bones sat in his room thinking about the conversation he had with Jim and Spock. _'What did Spock call it, a T'hy'la link? Why is Jim so willing to accept this link? Why am I so damn threatened by their close friendship? Jim and I became friends long before Spock came into the equation. So, am I so petty that I'm feeling threatened. Damn, what's the matter with me._' Choosing not to dwell on such uncomfortable thoughts, Bones went to his dresser and pulled out his dress uniform.


	3. Chapter 3

Warrior Brothers

Content: Kirk, Spock, McCoy and some of the crew.

Summary: Occurs at the end of and after Journey to Babel. Kirk and Spock learn the meaning of T'hy'la

Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters are Paramount's property, I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Archived on this site and anywhere else I decide to archive.

Copyright 2005

*******************************

**Chapter 3**

Jim, Bones, and Spock met at the door of Sarek and Amanda's guest quarters. After a final check of their dress uniforms, Jim pushed the door buzzer. Amanda greeted them in a traditional Vulcan robe. The robe was white with gold markings and she wore a veil over her hair with a gold band holding it in place. "Greetings gentlemen, please come in." Jim and Bones tried to act as if they didn't notice but they continued to stare at the change in the quarters. The walls were covered with red fabric as were the lights, giving the room the look of being on Vulcan. Jim thought he recognized items from Spock's quarters such as his fire pot and Vulcan harp.

Bones recovered his voice first and used his best Southern manners to greet Amanda. "Thank you for the invitation to dinner, Ma'am." He took Amanda's hand and kissed it with a flourish. Kirk rolled his eyes behind Bones' back.

Amanda escorted them to a round table with a red tablecloth covering it. Sarek stood and bowed slightly. "Please be seated gentlemen." Spock seated himself next to his Mother with Jim on his right and McCoy next to Sarek. Amanda took a tray of drinks and offered one to each in turn.

Jim took a cautious sip of his drink, he found the taste surprisingly pleasant and tasted like a combination of kiwi and watermelon with another flavor he could not determine. McCoy caught Kirk's eye and smiled in agreement, Saurian Brandy tasted better and had a bigger kick.

Amanda caught their attention as she stood and raised her hands palms facing outward and began to speak. "As it was in the time before Surak so shall it be today. Today, we honor the bond of T'hy'la or Warrior Brothers. As Surak was a T'hy'la with Katan so shall we honor Spock son of Sarek, son of Skon and James son of George, son of Charles." Jim had wondered why Amanda had quizzed him about his family history. "Warrior Brothers have a bond which binds clans together. A bond of the ages which will be honored throughout time." Amanda bowed to Jim and said, "so, James it is my duty and privilege to offer you the opportunity to become part of the clan of Surak."

"I am honored, Amanda." Jim was astonished when he realized Spock's family were descendants of Surak. First he found out Spock was related to T'Pau and now Surak. Spock did indeed come from the most prominent clan on Vulcan. Even off worlders understood the importance of the House of Surak.

Sarek took over the responsibility of explaining the offer of joining their family. "As part of our clan you would be able to ask anything of us that our own son would ask. You would be considered a citizen of Vulcan with all the rights and responsibilities. And, by Vulcan tradition, you would not relinquish your status to your own clan and in this case your home planet. In tradition each clan accepts the other as a son of their clan. If your family chooses to participate they would accept Spock into your family. They would be welcomed to participate but it is not required." Spock was surprised but pleased his father offered to include Jim's family in the ceremony.

Jim was overwhelmed by this information. "I am greatly honored by this offer. But, I do have a question or two. Would it affect my oath or status with Starfleet?"

Sarek nodded to Spock. "I have not found any difficulties in honoring my Starfleet oath."

"I didn't want to imply anything or offend anyone." Jim was sorry he had said anything as he did not want to insult Sarek or Spock.

"James, you forget, Vulcans are not easily offended. It is always wise to inquire about details of any ceremony before agreeing, especially when it is a tradition of another world. You will be considered a citizen of Vulcan but it will not be in writing. All of Vulcan will know of the T'hy'la link as T'Pau will announce at the next gathering of clan leaders and each clan will know. But as with many Vulcan traditions, the information is not shared with off worlders. All will understand the traditions of your clan take priority." Spock was surprised that Sarek was being so tactful.

"Jim, do you think your family would be willing to participate." Amanda jumped in to change the subject.

"I only have my Mother and my nephew, Peter. They are both on Earth."

"Spock mentioned once you have a brother." Bones squirmed and Spock tried not to look uncomfortable at Amanda's comment.

Jim closed his eyes briefly and then said, "Do you remember hearing about the disaster on Deneva?"

"Yes, I do remember the story. Many people died but thanks to you and your crew many were saved." Amanda noticed the expression on Jim's face and knew there was much more to the story.

"My brother, Sam and his wife died on Deneva, only my nephew survived and he lives with my Mother. Between raising Peter and her work, I'm not sure she could make it to Vulcan. I know she would be happy to accept Spock into our family and would want to participate in the ceremony." He looked at Spock who acknowledged his words with a nod of his head.

"We grieve with thee, James." Sarek intoned for Amanda and himself.

"Thank you," Jim replied, accepting Sarek's condolences.

"Why don't you let me contact your Mother and explain the situation. Even, if she can't make it, I would like to introduce myself and get to know her." Amanda was sure she could convince Mrs. Kirk to come to Vulcan.

"I would be honored if you would contact my Mother, Lady Amanda." Jim instinctively knew the two women would get along famously.

"Remember, just Amanda."

"Of course, Amanda." Jim found himself comparing the two women and finding that Amanda and his Mother had many of the same traits.

Amanda served the food and the dinner continued with all the participants enjoying themselves. Jim found Sarek to be exceedingly knowledgeable on many subjects. Bones out did himself in displaying his Southern charm. And, Jim noticed Spock seemed to be the most relaxed with his parents that he had been since their arrival on the Enterprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Warrior Brothers

Content: Kirk, Spock, McCoy and some of the crew.

Summary: Occurs at the end of and after Journey to Babel. Kirk and Spock learn the meaning of T'hy'la

Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters are Paramount's property, I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Archived on this site and anywhere else I decide to archive.

Copyright 2005

*******************************

**Chapter 4**

Thankfully, the rest of the trip was uneventful as they began dropping off the Ambassadors with Vulcan being their last stop. Amanda had contacted Mrs. Kirk and they instantly connected. Winona had heard a lot about Spock and couldn't wait to meet him. She made arrangements to take time off from work and with Peter in tow she was ready to go to Vulcan. Amanda had arranged for Winona and Peter to hitch a ride on the Ambassadorial shuttle which would arrive on Vulcan a day after the Enterprise. She and Winona had decided to surprise Jim and keep there plans to attend the ceremony a secret. She had almost relented and divulged the secret when she told Jim his mother wasn't sure she could make it to Vulcan on such short notice. Her resolve wavered when she saw the disappointment on his face.

The Enterprise arrived at Vulcan as scheduled. But, Jim and Spock had to stay on the ship an extra day to arrange the final details of the computer refit. This delay gave Amanda time to arrange for her visitors. She hoped the Kirks' would arrive before Jim, Leonard and Spock, making her surprise complete.

Jim and Spock were on the Bridge when McCoy exited the turbo lift. Bones was bouncing on his toes as he anxiously waited for Jim and Spock to finish their tasks. He was more than ready for shore leave. He still dreaded meeting T'Pau after the trick he played on the Vulcans during Spock's Pon Farr. He suspected Vulcans had a long memory for what they considered a breach of their etiquette. He also suspected he had not entirely fooled T'Pau that day. But, a chance for shore leave did not come his way too often and he was ready to get off the ship.

"Let's go you two, we should have been on leave for twenty point five hours at this point." Bones said with a smug smile.

"Actually, doctor that would be twenty point six seven eight hours ago." McCoy scowled at Spock, he should have known he couldn't beat that Vulcan at the numbers game.

Jim signed off on the last data pad the ensign handed him and said, "Okay you two, stop bickering, I don't want to listen to that the entire shore leave."

Spock raised his eyebrow in protest. "Bickering, Captain? I do not bicker, I merely correct the doctor's inaccurate facts."

Jim handed the data pad to the ensign and bounded up the steps to join Bones and Spock by the science station. "Yes Mr. Spock, bickering, you and Bones argue all the time, . . . about everything. Before you get started again, lets beam down to Vulcan." Jim waved his hands indicating they should proceed him into the turbo lift. Jim was looking forward to this shore leave, he felt the need to relax for a time. He was recovered from his wound but he was tired and needed time to regroup.

They separated on deck five, changed clothes, picked up their bags and met at the transporter room. Jim chose brown pants and a loose tan tunic with desert boots which had been a gift from Spock. Spock wore a white shirt, pants and desert boots with a white robe over the top. Bones wore light blue pants with a short sleeve white shirt and a blue tunic similar to Kirk's. Bones remembered the heat of Vulcan and planned to be as comfortable as possible. They moved onto the transporter pads and Kirk said, "We'll see you in three weeks Scotty, you know where to find us if needed."

"Aye Captain, have a good rest," and with that Scotty performed the transport himself. Once the Captain was transported to the surface Scotty was in temporary command. With the ship in space dock above Vulcan and most of the crew on shore leave there wasn't much for him to do unless problems arose with the computer refit. Scotty couldn't wait to go to his quarters to catch up on his technical journals and sip a glass of his best Scotch.

Spock, Bones, and Jim materialized in front of Spock's family home. Fortunately, it was dusk and somewhat cooler than their last visit but it was still uncomfortably hot for the two humans. Spock would never admit it but he relished the warmth of his planet. "Gentlemen, I believe my parents will be waiting for us, shall we."

"What a beautiful sunset," Jim remarked as he watched the red sun on the horizon and the play of the crimson colors on the distant rocks.

"I hope it's cooler inside, I'm already sweating." Bones' shirt was indeed wet. He hated the heat and had since he was a boy in the hot, humid summers in Georgia.

"Give it a few minutes and you'll be freezing," Kirk said as he slapped him on the shoulder. They followed Spock through the gate and up the stone walk way to the front door.

Spock opened the door made out of a metal Jim did not recognize. He noted the Vulcan symbols and the obvious age of the door. Spock stepped in the room and called "Mother, Father." Bones and Jim followed and were relieved to feel the temperature was cooler than outside, still warmer than shipboard standards but better than outside. They looked around the room and could see Amanda's influence. Vulcan furniture seemed to be austere in design and color but scattered throughout the room were brightly colored pillows. On the right wall was a large fireplace obviously made out of the red stones of Vulcan with a large portrait of Sarek, Amanda and a teenage Spock. Jim noticed two items he was sure were from Earth, a cuckoo clock on the mantel and a wooden rocker flanking the fireplace. There were numerous plants throughout the room, some flowering and some not.

Amanda and Sarek entered and Amanda's smile lit up her face as she greeted them. "Spock, Jim, Leonard, finally, I was hoping you would make it in time for dinner. If you didn't make it I was going to have to throw out a ton of food."

Sarek interrupted and commented, "She is overstating but she has been cooking all day. Most illogical when we have a food synthesizer in the kitchen."

"They may be quicker and easier but you know you prefer my home cooked meals. I've seen the look on your face when I don't have time to cook." Jim and Bones smiled at the teasing between Sarek and Amanda.

"Before we sit down to eat, I have a surprise for you, Jim." Amanda smiled and headed to the hallway.

"For me?" Jim looked confused as he gave Spock and Bones a questioning look. Spock raised an eyebrow and Bones shrugged his shoulders.

Amanda spoke to someone they couldn't see. "Come on in." Amanda stepped back and Jim's mother and nephew stepped around the corner.

Jim only had a second to react before a fireball called Peter flew at him with a yell of "Uncle Jim!" Jim caught his nephew in mid-air and gave him a bear hug. He had to wince at the strain catching Peter caused to his back, maybe the knife wound wasn't fully healed after all. Jim was delighted to see Peter. He had worried about how Peter would react to him the next time he visited. When Peter had left the Enterprise, he had still been in shock. Jim had worried Peter might blame him for not arriving in time to save Sam and Aurelian. Obviously, he was doing well. Jim untangled himself from Peter and gave his Mother a hug and kiss. He had the feeling this was going to be one of his best shore leaves in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Warrior Brothers

Content: Kirk, Spock, McCoy and some of the crew.

Summary: The story occurs at the end of and after Journey to Babel. Kirk and Spock learn the meaning of T'hy'la

Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters are Paramount's property, I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Archived on this site and anywhere else I decide to archive.

Copyright 2005

**Chapter 5**

Amanda stood by Sarek and was extremely pleased with herself for pulling off this surprise. She could feel Sarek tightening his shields against the emotional display but his look said he approved.

Jim and Peter began to talk at once. "How did you get away? I thought you were too busy? How did you get to Vulcan so quickly?"

"Uncle Jim, you should have seen that Vulcan Shuttle. I get to miss school for a month. My friends are so jealous."

Winona laughed, "Let me see, how did I get away? Well I told them either they give me the time off or I quit. They saw it my way. And, Ambassador Sarek arranged for us to hitch a ride on his shuttle."

Sarek interrupted, "I must correct you, Mrs. Kirk, the Vulcan ambassadorial shuttle is not my personal shuttle but I do have access as needed. And, fortunately the shuttle was returning to Vulcan and had room for a couple of passengers."

"My name is Winona and I still thank you for your assistance."

Amanda waved the group to the couch and surrounding chairs to relax a few minutes before end meal. Sarek took the rocking chair and it was apparent that was his favorite chair.

Peter did not let Jim get to far from him and grabbed the spot next to him on the couch. Bones leaned over to check on Jim as he had noticed the moment of pain when Peter had launched himself at Jim. "Are you okay? Do I need to check that wound?" Bones spoke quietly but Winona was sitting close and heard him as well.

"Jim, are you okay? Amanda told me about your injury." Winona was frustrated that Jim never told her when he was hurt.

"Mother. I'm fine. And Bones, it is healing well, it was just a pulling sensation and it itches like crazy." Jim hated to show any weakness and generally did not let his Mother know about his injuries as he did not want her to worry.

"I'll check it later. Just to be on the safe side." Bones stated and accepted a drink from Amanda as she passed them out to everyone. "Sarek, I know I have already turned your case over to your Vulcan Healers. But, you were my first Vulcan cardiac patient and I would appreciate a chance to continue to monitor your recovery."

"I would be agreeable and I have had a check up with my Healer and he found your work to be acceptable."

"Actually, your Healer was impressed with the doctor's work and stated he would like to consult with you during your stay." Bones was shocked speechless by Amanda's statement. Amanda smiled and added, "That is high praise from a Vulcan."

"I would be honored to meet with the Healer." Bones was never good at accepting praise from anyone so he quickly changed the subject. "Well back to our earlier subject, Mrs. Kirk was Jim a bad patient as a child because he is horrible patient as an adult?" Jim rolled his eyes but accepted the inevitable.

"Call me Winona. He usually did not tell me he was hurt until his arm was swollen twice its normal size or the cut was infected." Winona smiled at Jim as she remembered his many childhood accidents.

"Jim, it would appear it is your turn to have childhood secrets revealed." Spock raised his eyebrow at his Mother and Amanda smiled in response.

Bones decided to probe further, "Winona, did he always push himself at warp speed?"

Winona grinned at Jim and responded, "Well, he did walk early and talk early. No make it ran as soon as he could walk. And, by the time he was two he was determined to keep up with his big brother George. George was six years older than Jim and wherever George went, he followed."

Bones interrupted, "I thought Sam was his only brother?"

Jim explained, "His name was George Samuel Kirk Jr. Everybody else called him George, but I always called him Sam."

"He couldn't pronounce George when he was a baby." Winona explained and addressed her son. "I would appreciate hearing about your injuries, from you."

"Scolding noted, in the future I'll tell you." Jim trained his famous smile on his Mother and added, "after the fact."

"If it is any consolation, Spock never tells us about his injuries, either. But, evidently, he comes by that naturally. Isn't that right, Sarek?"

"Reprimand noted, Amanda, in the future I'll inform you." Sarek held up his first two fingers and Amanda responded by touching her fingers to his, "after the fact." The humans laughed and Spock raised one eyebrow as he tried to decide if his father had just made a joke.

Peter interrupted, "My father was a scientist on Deneva until he died. Science is my favorite subject in school. My father helped me with most of my classes but now Grandmother has to help me. But, I hate math. I think I'll be a scientist like my Dad."

"You still need math Peter especially if you want to be a scientist. I would be proud if you would follow in your father's footsteps and I am positive your father would be pleased as well." This was evidently an ongoing discussion between Peter and his Grandmother. "Peter has a goal of finishing all of his school work in the next two days so he doesn't have to worry about it for the rest of the trip."

"A commendable goal, Peter." Sarek stated, "Are you meeting your objective." Amanda was delighted to see Sarek interacting with young Peter. Their home had been without children for too long.

Peter quickly answered, "I have most of my subjects completed but math is always my biggest problem." Peter was not intimidated by Vulcans, in fact he had been dragged from planet to planet by his parents and accepted the variety of Federation races as a normal part of life.

"Math is not my strongest subject, but we do the best we can, don't we Peter?" Winona stated. Peter gave his Grandmother a hug in agreement.

Amanda had been a teacher in her youth and still taught an occasional class depending on Sarek's missions. "I would offer but math is not my cup or tea, languages and history were my majors. Perhaps Spock or Sarek could help you as they both excel in all of the mathematic subjects."

Spock had never been comfortable with children and quickly stated, "I will defer to my Father's expertise in this matter."

Sarek nodded his head in agreement, "Peter, bring your data pad and I'll see if I can point you in the right direction." Peter was gone like a bolt of lightening to find his pad and returned to Sarek's side. Peter and Sarek were busy with the complexities of calculus and very quickly Sarek helped Peter see his way through the maze.

Amanda beamed over her husband, son and new friends as they continued to get to know each other. Bones was pleased to hear Jim and his Mother reminisce about Sam. Jim was well on the way to recovering from his profound grief at Sam's death.


	6. Chapter 6

Warrior Brothers

Content: Kirk, Spock, McCoy and some of the crew.

Summary: The story occurs at the end of and after Journey to Babel. Kirk and Spock learn the meaning of T'hy'la

Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters are Paramount's property, I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Archived on this site and anywhere else I decide to archive.

Copyright 2009

**Chapter 6**

While her family and friends visited, Amanda left to check on the food and returned shortly. "Shall we sit down for end meal?" Sarek and Amanda led everyone to the dining room and they were greeted by a table loaded with food. Many of the dishes were Vulcan but others were obviously Earth dishes. Amanda had made as many of the Vulcan dishes as she thought her guests would enjoy.

"This is quite a feast Amanda, thank you for your kind invitation." Bones was looking forward to a home cooked meal even though he realized there would be no meat on the menu.

Everyone took their places at the table. Amanda's heart filled with joy to have so many people at her table. Sarek gave her a questioning look as he obviously was in tune with her feelings. Sarek interrupted her thoughts when he handed each person a small candle, each different in size and color. Sarek lit the larger candle which was in the center of the table. "Vulcan welcomes our visitors and as we honor Surak we honor his decree of IDIC and in our differences may we gain knowledge and wisdom. As a symbol of our differences each person will light their candle from the center one." Everybody did as requested. Sarek blew out the center candle. "May we rejoice in our differences and may all present live long and prosper?" Sarek ended his speech with the V shaped hand salute called a Ta'al salute. Amanda and Spock returned the salute and everyone else joined in with their best imitation of the salute. Peter was the exception, as he preformed the Ta'al perfectly, duly impressing all the adults present.

After dinner, Peter retired to his room to work on his lessons with promises of help from Sarek when he needed it. The adults retired to Amanda's garden to have juice, tea or coffee. She had an indoor and outdoor garden. Since the indoor garden would be more comfortable for the humans in the group, she chose it to await the arrival of T'Pau. The garden held several miniature trees, a couple with fruit hanging from them. Several pots contained vegetables including tomatoes and peppers. Her lilies were blooming in a profusion of colors. The roses filled in the spaces between the chairs.

Jim paced until he noticed everyone watching him. He pretended he was checking out a pot of flowers and then accepted a cup of coffee from Amanda. Nervously, he sat down between his mother and McCoy. Bones leaned over and whispered, "You okay, Jim."

"Fine Bones! How about you? I'm sure you made an impression on T'Pau, the last time you saw her." Jim was good at deflecting the conversation when he chose.

"You can still back out, you know." Bones still had concerns about the T'hy'la link, the mind melds, and T'Pau messing around in Jim's head.

"No, I can't. I'll be fine." Jim decided to change the subject. "Sarek, have you had any reports of Orion smugglers come across your desk?"

"My aide has been instructed to flag all reports on Orion activities. Between the official and unofficial reports on the pirates' activities, we are still in the process of categorizing the accounts by region of space and level of threats. One report stands out though, Carroon a small planet in the Chi Ceti A system reports numerous raids. Many of the tribes are nomadic and live in the mountains and deserts. The planets' government does not have exact figures on the population of these tribes and cannot determine how many have been taken to the slave markets. We have transferred the reports to Starfleet with a request for a starship to investigate." Sarek accepted a refill of his glass from Amanda.

Bones leaned forward with a puzzled look, "Chi Ceti A? That name sounds familiar to me. Jim, have we visited that system?"

"No, we haven't been there as I recall. Maybe you heard the name from one of the delegates we transported. Spock, do you recognize the name?"

"We have not visited that system during your tenure as Captain of the Enterprise." Spock searched his memory but could not recall any significant information about the Chi Ceti A system.

"I know I have heard of the system somewhere. Maybe it will come to me later." Bones was still trying to recall where he had heard that name when the chimes of the door signal pealed through the room.

Sarek excused himself and the Starfleet officers sat a little straighter and adjusted their clothes as if they were in their uniforms. Jim rose as he noticed Sarek escorting T'Pau into the garden. Everyone else was only seconds behind him in showing respect to one of the most notable Vulcans of this age.

Amanda stepped forward, "You honor us with your presence, T'Pau. Let me introduce you to our guests." Amanda moved over to Mrs. Kirk, "Winona Kirk, from Earth, and Mother of James Kirk."

T'Pau paused to speak to Winona, "Thee are welcome on Vulcan. It gratifies me to meet James Kirk's clan."

Winona bowed slightly and responded, "I'm honored to meet you and excited to see more of Vulcan while I'm here."

"I understand from Sarek thee is a scientist of some note on thine world and off world as well. Perhaps thee would like to visit the Vulcan Science Academy during thine stay." T'Pau was an impressive figure as she leaned on her cane.

"I would be thrilled to tour the Academy. My nephew is with me and he is showing an interest in science. Would the invitation extend to him as well?" Winona hoped to encourage Peter's interest in science and away from exploration of the galaxy. She was proud of her youngest son but never ceased to worry about him.

"By all means, we will contact you with the arrangements." T'Pau moved next to Dr. McCoy.

"I believe you know, Leonard McCoy, son of David." Amanda had been given the short version of T'Pau's encounter with Dr. McCoy and was curious how T'Pau would respond to Leonard. T'Pau had a way of making everyone nervous and McCoy had more than enough reason to be nervous.

"Ma'am, it's a pleasure to see you again." Bones bowed and held his breath waiting for her response.

"Ah, the cunning physician of the Enterprise. Indeed, thy skills are becoming legendary." T'Pau gave him a brief nod and moved on. Bones slowly let out his breath. He still wasn't sure when T'Pau figured out the trick he had played on them. Was it before or after they beamed aboard the ship?

"James T. Kirk, son of George, someone of your acquaintance as well." Amanda stepped back and joined Sarek.

"Captain Kirk, thee appear to be well, I understand thine journey was eventful."

"Ma'am, I am well and I'm honored to be here. Our journey did provide a few interesting challenges" Jim responded.

T'Pau moved to Spock next, "Spock, thee have done honor to Vulcan and thy clan."

"T'Pau, I have only done my duty to Starfleet and Vulcan." Spock bowed slightly to T'Pau.

"Indeed as we expected," responded T'Pau. Sarek escorted T'Pau to a seat in the center of the group. "Vulcan will celebrate the first T'hy'la bond in two generations. It is fitting the clan of Surak produced half of the T'hy'la bond. Many will be astonished and some dubious a human is the other half of the bond. Many will be vexed the first T'hy'la bond in recent history is between a Vulcan, of human and Vulcan parents, and a human, it is not logical but truth. "

"T'Pau, I do not intend to be disrespectful but the Captain and I are not asking for Vulcan approval of our bond. The reality is the bond exists and we need protection, especially the Captain. Whether Vulcan approves of our T'hy'la bond, is not an issue for us." Spock made an extreme effort to control his emotions. This conversation brought back vivid memories of some of the reasons why he chose to leave Vulcan for Starfleet.

"I state the obvious so all parties will fathom the possible implications and importance of what thee are asking." Spock started to respond and T'Pau held up her hand to hold off any comments. "Thee are well-aware Vulcan cherishes its traditions and rigidly protects our ceremonies from outworlders. Thee and James Kirk have surpassed our expectations."

T'Pau turned to Sarek, "As Spock's father and the head of this house, how do thee pledge this outworlders behavior?"

"With my life, T'Pau." Sarek stated in the ritual response which dated to their warrior past. During their history any clan not their own was considered outsiders.

Jim wasn't sure whether he should be offended by the conversation or not. He did know he hated being talked about like he wasn't there. He noticed Bones rolling his eyes a couple of times and kicked him in the shin. His Mother was puzzled by T'Pau's change in attitude, she was very formal but did not seem to be opposed to their presence but now she was discourteous in her attitude. But the humans in the group had the good sense to stay out of the discussion.

T'Pau turned to Kirk, "James Kirk, I must have thine thoughts and those of Spock before we can proceed further. I must verify the bond and then we will discuss the ceremony." Spock moved forward and knelt in front of T'Pau. Jim hesitated a brief moment and then joined Spock in front of T'Pau.

T'Pau placed one hand on Jim's face and one hand on Spock's face. "My mind to your mind." The room was deathly quiet as they waited for T'Pau to decide whether to proceed with the ceremony. After a few moments, she removed her hands. Spock stood up with no indication of side effects from the meld. Jim shook his head a couple of times and rose a little slower than Spock. He returned to his seat and Bones quietly pulled out a medical scanner and checked the results. He didn't make any comments. Jim gave him a weak smile trying to reassure Bones that he was fine. T'Pau noticed the doctor's action but did not indicate whether she approved or not. "All is as thee indicated, Spock. We will discuss the ceremony to install the needed shield."

"Set the date and time and all will be prepared," stated Sarek. He expected T'Pau to complete the ceremony at their home within the next few days.

T'Pau surprised them all by saying, "I have consulted T'Lar and requested she prepare for the ceremony to occur at Mt. Seleya."

Before she had a chance to continue, Amanda interrupted, "Mt. Seleya? I thought T'hy'la ceremonies occurred at family estates."

T'Pau did not appreciate being interrupted and her gaze at Amanda indicated her displeasure. "Normally in the time before our peace the ceremony occurred at the family dwelling. I consulted T'Lar and informed my assistant of the restricted nature of my discussion. And, as a result any clan member who has checked their personal message is aware of the impending ceremony. At last count, 542 clan members have requested to attend the ceremony. Do thee think thee can accommodate a significant number of clan members at thine estate?"

Bones chuckled to himself and was pleased to hear Vulcans also had the human vice of gossiping.

Sarek was momentarily shocked but recovered quickly, "Mt. Seleya will accommodate such a large number of attendees efficiently."

T'Pau turned to Spock, Jim and Bones, "I have been informed McCoy will monitor James Kirk's health during the mind-meld. Healers T'Sang and Sedkam will monitor Spock and myself. James Kirk and Leonard McCoy, thee should be cognizant of the unknown element of setting up the shield Spock has requested with a human. I consulted with T'Lar and our Healers. They are undecided whether the shield will be successful. All of Vulcan will await word of the results of our efforts. The ceremony will transpire at the nineteenth hour two days hence." T'Pau stood up and stated, "I will take leave of thee until then." Sarek walked with T'Pau into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

This is an updated chapter with added material.

Warrior Brothers

Content: Kirk, Spock, McCoy and some of the crew.

Summary: The story occurs at the end of and after Journey to Babel. Kirk and Spock learn the meaning of T'hy'la.

Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters are Paramount's property, I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Archived on this site and anywhere else I decide to archive.

Copyright 2012

**Chapter 7-down loaded**

After Sarek escorted T'Pau out of the room, Amanda excused herself to take care of duties in the kitchen. Winona waited for Amanda to leave and took the opportunity to ask a few questions. She laid a hand on Jim's arm. "Are you sure this . . . this ceremony is safe? T'Pau did not seem certain she knew what to do." She was becoming more and more worried as she heard about the ceremony. Winona had thought the most important part of the ritual was a symbolic joining of families. Amanda had explained the mind melds and the need for the shield but she hadn't really understood until this moment.

"I've had the same concerns, Winona," Bones added as he glared at Jim. Bones couldn't let go of his distrust of Vulcan mind games.

"Mother, I'm sure everything will be fine." Jim didn't know what else to tell his Mother to ease her fears. He planned to have a few words with Bones, later. He wasn't helping by making comments which were scaring his Mother.

"And exactly what makes you think everything will be fine?" Bones wasn't planning on making it easy for Jim. "You still have the option of severing the link."

"Doctor, the chances of damage to either of us during the ceremony are at a minimum considering you and two healers will be present. Not only will Jim be fine but I will be fine as well." Spock made a point of reminding McCoy there were two individuals involved in this ceremony.

"Of course, I'm concerned about both of you. But, you are Vulcan and have been trained in the Vulcan mental disciplines, Jim hasn't." Bones really hadn't thought too much about Spock's involvement in the ceremony. He just figured Spock would be able to handle anything the Vulcans dished out.

Winona followed the conversation with furled brows and began to feel panic rising. "Jim, this really concerns me. I've tried to find out more about these mental disciplines as Leonard calls them but there is very little information available. I talked with Amanda and she feels very much like you do. She says not to worry. Everything will be okay. Are you sure about this?"

Jim was convinced he would be all right and the meld would not harm him but how could he convince Bones and his Mother. "I don't know how to explain it but I have no fears about this meld even if it is not successful I'm sure I will not be injured by the ceremony. Spock and I have melded numerous times and I'm completely comfortable with the links."

"Indeed, Jim is quite unusual for a non-telepathic person. I have never melded with any being so willing to accept an alien mind into his. For Vulcans, a mind-meld with a non-Vulcan is often distasteful and occasionally harmful to the Vulcan. The only difficulty I perceive is whether T'Pau can initiate the shield Jim needs. As she stated, no such shield has ever been initiated with a human prior to my request." Spock walked to the table and poured himself a steaming mug of tea and returned to his chair.

"Mother, try not to worry. Enjoy the next two days sight seeing. Everything will be okay." Jim gave his Mother a quick hug and glared at Bones over her shoulder.

Bones had the good sense to keep quiet this time. Amanda entered at that moment and McCoy stood and asked, "Amanda, can I get you tea or juice?"

"Thank you, no? Sarek is helping Peter with his homework and if you won't consider me a poor hostess, I will retire for the evening." Amanda had checked on Sarek and Peter and they initially were deep in the complexities of calculus. But, the second time she checked on them Peter was demonstrating the Tae Kwon Do skills he had exhibited to earn his blue belt. Sarek had begun to explain how similar the skills were to the Vulcan discipline of Suus Mahna. She left them to their discussion of martial arts, human and Vulcan.

Amanda retired to her bedroom and Winona excused herself to make sure Peter made it to bed. A strange quiet settled over the three friends. Bones moved to the glass door to stare out at the stark desert. He could only see the lights of the city in the distance and the parts of Amanda's garden lit by the lights shining through the windows. He could hear Spock shifting in his chair and Jim clearing his throat but he ignored them. He silently cursed Jim's reckless habit of putting himself in danger needlessly. He rarely missed a chance to be the first on a landing party especially if he anticipates danger. He had heard Spock initially try to talk him out of going on the away missions but he eventually gave up. Bones had quietly talked to other Chief Medical Officers (CMO) and found a couple of starship captains were like Jim and went on every away mission. Several captains went on an average of half the missions. And, a couple of the captains let their first officers lead the missions. Bones hoped, in the future, Starfleet would implement a policy preventing captains from being on first contact away missions.

Jim cleared his throat again, "Bones?"

Hoping to divert the conversation to safer subjects Bones answered, "Oh, right, I was going to check your back." Bones pulled his medical scanner out of his pocket. He motioned for Jim to turn so he could scan the wound site.

With his back to the doctor, Jim refused to let Bones change the subject, "Can you take it down a notch or two about this ceremony? If you can't do that, can you just accept this is something out of your control?" He winced as Bones probed the wound site.

"Right, I'll follow your example on accepting the inevitable gracefully."

Jim frowned and was ready for another long argument.

One look at Jim's face told Bones he wouldn't win this argument any more than he had the last several discussions on the subject. "Okay Jim, I won't say any more about this ceremony but if you kill yourself doing this, I'll never forgive you."

"Really, Doctor, most illogical." Spock interjected.

Bones glared at Spock and Jim, but Jim couldn't help laughing at him. After a moment, Bones joined in and they decided to join the rest of the household and retired for the evening.

Jim strode out of Sarek and Amanda's house into Amanda's garden in the early morning darkness. He had borrowed a cloak from Spock's closet and pulled it on and found a bench to sit and wait for sun rise. As much as he wanted to get a good night's sleep, he could only doze off and on and decided he would wait for Vulcan's new day outside.

"Jim, are you out here?" Spock's view of his captain and friend was blocked by a fountain.

"Over here Spock," Jim said. "You couldn't sleep either?"

Spock joined him on the bench and pulled his own cloak closer. "I heard you go out and wanted to make sure you were okay."

Jim smiled slightly as he remembered the many times Spock and McCoy had mother-henned him. "I'm just a little nervous about this T'hy'la ceremony." Jim shivered as the cold of the Vulcan night was as intense as the heat of the Vulcan day. "What about you, are you nervous? I think I would rather face a horde of angry Klingons."

"Undeniably, Jim," said Spock.

Jim was taken aback by Spock's admission. His main concern was the meld with T'Pau in just the few moments of their meld the other night he could sense a coldness he never felt with Spock. But, wouldn't it be effortless for Spock to meld with another Vulcan? "It's easier for you to mind meld with other Vulcans, isn't it?"

"No it isn't, as a child, my instructors were not very patient with a half-Vulcan child. As soon as passed my examinations I have not melded with any Vulcan." Spock hadn't used his mind meld ability very often but found his melds with non Vulcans difficulty but exhilarating.

Jim wasn't shocked to hear Spock had difficulties as a child, "How IDIC (infinite diversity in infinite combinations) of them. But you mind melded with your parents, right."

"I mind melded with my mother several times until my father found out and objected to melds with undisciplined minds. I had never heard my Mother cry before that day. I do believe my Father regretted his comments as he was very attentive to my Mother for weeks." Spock was flooded with memories of his childhood.

"What about your father, did you ever mind meld with him?" Jim realized he was learning more about Spock than he had known up to this point.

"No never," Spock had suppressed that hurt for years.

Jim eyed Spock and chose not to ask any more questions. The two friends enjoyed the quiet desert sounds broken by an occasional sehlat roar.

As the sun peeked over the mountains, the temperature rose quickly and Spock was the first to hear stirrings in the house, "I believe my Father is awake."

Jim heard the door behind them open and Sarek joined them in the garden. "The morning is a logical time for viewing this garden, it is much to hot the rest of the day."

"I see you have installed a fountain; I have found it an aid to meditation." Spock replied.

"Your Mother has wanted a fountain for years; it took some engineering skill to install the force field to keep the water from evaporating." Sarek rounded the fountain and took a seat on the bench facing Jim and his son.

"Were you unable to sleep, James? I heard you leave the house early," Sarek studied his son's T'hy'la . As a guest in his home, Sarek was responsible for the comfort of all of his visitors.

"I have difficulty sleeping at times, but don't be concerned. Bones has promised everyone will have an afternoon nap to prepare for the ceremony tonight, even if he has to use his hypospray. So, I will be well rested tonight. Thank you for your concern." Jim took off his cloak as the sun began to warn the desert.

'_These humans are so illogical to thank me for doing my duty.' _Sarek thought as he said, "The doctor is wise, as the evening could be long and tiring for anyone not use to our thin air and heavier gravity."

Spock's eyebrow touched his bangs at Sarek's comment about Dr. McCoy and Jim did his best to hide his smile.

"James, I should inform you of the news I received late yesterday. My sources reported the Orions have placed a blood oath on you with a rather high price for anyone who can deliver you to the Ofavian clan."

"I appreciate the information, Sarek and with the recent events we will keep our eyes open. I doubt they will bother us here on Vulcan. I appreciate you not mentioning this in front of my family. I wouldn't want them to worry. I believe I'm ready for breakfast." Jim folded his cloak and headed for the house. Sarek and Spock followed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Warrior Brothers

Content: Kirk, Spock, McCoy and some of the crew.

Summary: The story occurs at the end of and after Journey to Babel. Kirk and Spock learn the meaning of T'hy'la.

Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters are Paramount's property, I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Archived on this site and anywhere else I decide to archive.

Copyright 2012

**Chapter 8**

The entire household was ready for the shuttle trip to Mt.Seleya and the T'hy'laceremony. As many clan members as could physically fit in the space available would attend the ceremony. Spock would not admit being apprehensive about the ceremony but that was the word that best described his mood. Amanda had helped to school Peter in the proper behavior for family members at the ceremony and his Grandmother had threatened him within an inch of his life if he didn't behave himself. All the humans were aware Vulcans had little tolerance for emotional displays especially at their sacred ceremonies.

Sarek had ordered a shuttle to carry them to the plain below the steps to Mt. Seleya at sunset. They would take a lift part way up the mountain and walk the last fifty steps to the temple at the top. During the day, Mt. Seleya was in direct sunlight and much too hot for ceremonies to occur there. Before they left Sarek and Amanda's house, Dr. McCoy gave all of the humans a tri-ox shot to help them with the even thinner air of the mountains and the climb up the steps to the temple.

Sarek noticed the humans in the group were uncharacteristically quiet with the exception of Jim Kirk's young nephew Peter. Sarek found young Peter's curiosity refreshing and he seemed to have a higher than normal intelligence for a human child his age. Peter also had a grasp beyond his years for other cultures and customs. Sarek noticed Peter was careful not to touch him, a curtsey many human adults couldn't grasp. During a visit to the off world market the previous day, Sarek noticed Peter acting appropriately with several different races. He found Peter's performance most impressive for a human child.

Spock and Kirk occupied the pilot and co-pilot seats of the shuttle. Amanda and Winona occupied the rear seat. Sarek, Peter and McCoy were in the middle seat with Peter beside the window marveling at the rock formations and the few plants which could survive the Vulcan desert. Sarek pointed out the mountain peaks and answered Peter's numerous questions.

The ride to Mt. Selaya was short and they parked at the base of the mountain. The humans, especially Jim Kirk, were shocked by the number of ground cars parked around them. The vehicles were too numerous to count. In a whisper intended only for Spock's ears, Jim said, "I guess T'Pau wasn't kidding about the number of Vulcans who would be attending."

Spock nodded in agreement. He had to admit to himself that he was more nervous about this mind meld than any meld with a non-Vulcan he had ever done.

Sarek gathered the group together and in deference to the humans in the group he led them to the lift hidden in the rock cliffs behind the ancient carved steps. Bones was relieved as he knew even with Tri Ox shots the fifty stairs would have been a killer for the humans in the group

Vulcans tend to be reserved but Jim noticed many stares at their small group as they made their way across the plaza. But unlike humans in a similar situation, the entire area was deathly quiet.

The lift stopped short of the temple area and their group was the first to reach the ceremonial platform. The sun setting in the distance changed the color of the rocks to various shades of blood red. The temperature seemed slightly cooler but Jim and Bones pulled at their collars after climbing the steps. Bones wiped his forehead and then said, "We couldn't just beam here."

"They are big on tradition you know," Jim responded as he watched Spock and Sarek greet T'Pau and several other Vulcans who had just arrived.

Bones elbowed him, "I didn't see them come up the stairs." Jim shushed him before he could say anything else. Sarek motioned Bones to join him and introduced McCoy to the Vulcan healers T'Sang and Sedkam. Soon Bones was in deep conversation with the Healers as they discussed what to monitor on their patients.

Jim moved over to his family who had taken a seat on one of the stone benches surrounding the raised temple area. He seated himself next to Mother, "Are you doing okay Mom?"

"I'm fine, this heat is no worse than Iowa in July and at least the humidity is low, but I could use a touch more oxygen." Winona wiped her face and said, "How are you doing? You can still back out if you want to."

Jim gave the look he had given her as a teenager when she said something incredibly stupid in his eyes. "Mother, I may be nervous but I am sure there will be no problems." _'At least I hope everything will be okay, but that's what I thought when we beamed down with Spock last year.' _Choosing to change the subject, Jim asked Peter, "What do you think Peter? You will be one of the few humans to ever witness or attend a ceremony here?"

"This is amazing Uncle Jim, I can't wait to tell my friends about this. They will never believe me," Peter whispered as he had taken his Grandmothers threats seriously.

Spock approached the group and addressed Mrs. Kirk, "If you will excuse us, I need Jim to join me in last minute instructions."

"Certainly Spock," responded Winona Kirk and Peter wiggled until his grandmother looked at him. Jim smiled to himself as he followed Spock.

The area around the temple was quickly filling up as the descendents of Surak's clan seated themselves on the benches and on the rock cliffs. Jim hadn't realize the cliffs were carved into benches and stairs until he saw the Vulcan families climb the rocks. Sarek and Amanda approached them as they waited at the foot of the stairs.

"Jim I hope this won't be too hot for you but part of the ceremony is for each individual to wear the robes of their T'hy'la's clan." She held two green robes with black lettering. "Your Mother and I found the material in the off world market and it is suppose to keep you cool on the hottest day. You will wear the robe of the house of Surak and Spock will wear the robe of the House of Kirk." Jim raised his eyebrows and Amanda smiled at his reaction. "Your Mother and I worked on designing the House of Kirk robe. The lettering says 'Born of the land and questing for the stars.' The lettering on the House of Surak robe says 'Born of the desert sands and questing for peace.' What do you think, Jim?"

Jim touched the robe reverently, "I'll be honored to wear the robe of the House of Surak." He touched the robe Amanda had made for the House of Kirk, "And, I am astounded by this robe." Amanda showed him how they had woven his name, his father's name and his grandfather's name into the designs.

His ancestors had pioneered a homestead on the Iowa prairie and had farmed the land for many generations. They had incorporated various plants such as corn and wheat, a sod house, horses and every ship with the name of the Enterprise. But the designs were so intricate they blended in with the Vulcan ones and you had to look closely to tell the difference.

Sarek finished his conversation with T'Pau and T'Lar and collected Amanda as they joined Winona and Peter. T'Pau prepared herself for the mind meld and the Healers, Bones and T'Lar waited at a respectful distance. The number of people coming up the stairs dwindled to a handful and Spock and Kirk waited at the bottom of the stairs to the platform. Jim quietly said, "Well Spock it looks like it's just you and me. Do you feel like we are under a microscope?"

"Indeed, I do," whispered Spock.

At that moment, T'Pau stood up and if possible, the temple area became even quieter. T'Pau stood quietly for several seconds then tapped her cane on the floor three times and spoke in Vulcan. "Svi'wak mu'gel vesht akarshif – svi'wak fa'Surak – nagal sha'koshtri tevakh v'yak sa-kai ki'stal sa-kai. S'eshikh ki'sarlaf spes t'shaula ef t'utan'es – spes t'ozhika."(1)

Spock and Sarek quietly translated for the humans. "In the dark time long ago, in the time before Surak, our race faced death while brother killed brother. Out of the desert came a voice of reason and compassion, a voice of logic!

T'Pau continued, "Dakh orfik-kel aush familuhr shaukaush fi'aifa mazhiv." (1)

Spock translated again, "Our ancestors cast out their animal passions here on these sands."

T'Pau spoke again, "Dor-tor etek nash-gad vokaya t'Surak – T'hy'la K'Katan. (1)

Spock quietly said, "Today we honor the memory of Surak brother with Katan.

(1) Obtained from  .com, Vulcan Language Institute.

"We will continue in standard for the benefit of our guests. Prior to Surak our deserts were green with the blood of our sons, husbands, and brothers. Before the time of Surak we developed a bond of brothers - warrior brothers. During the time of Surak, warrior brothers decreased in number as Surak introduced IDIC. For two generations, no Vulcan has had a T'hy'la. It is appropriate that the House of Surak has produced one half of a T'hy'la pair. As the clan of Surak, thee will welcome a new member, James son of George, son of Charles of the House of Kirk."

T'Pau turned her gaze to Winona Kirk and said, "House of Kirk, thee will welcome a new member Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon of the House of Surak."

T'Pau motioned for Spock and Jim to approach. As they climbed the stairs; Winona, Peter, Sarek and Amanda followed them to stand behind Jim and Spock. Winona and Peter carried Spock's robe while Sarek and Amanda carried Jim's robe.

T'Pau motioned for Spock and Jim to turn and face the clan members. "Winona of the House of Kirk, thee will present Spock with his new clan robe."

Winona approached Spock and held the robe for Spock as he bent slightly and put it on. Winona backed up and stood by Peter.

"Sarek of the House of Surak, thee will present James with his new clan robe," said T'Pau.

Sarek held the robe for Jim and then returned to Amanda's side.

T'Pau addressed Sarek, Amanda, Winona and Peter, "House of Surak and House of Kirk, do thee accept thy new clan members?"

Together Sarek, Amanda, Winona and Peter responded, "We do."

T'Pau addressed the multitude of Vulcans present, "I present to thee a new clan member, all present will honor the bond of T'hy'la."

The mass of Vulcans gave the ta'al sign and said, "Live Long and Prosper, James son of George, son of Charles of the House of Kirk and adopted son of the House of Surak."

Winona and Peter gave the ta'al sign and said, "Live Long and Prosper, Spock, son of Sarek, son of Skon of the House of Surak and adopted son of the House of Kirk."

T'Pau's slight wave of the hand sent everyone but Spock and Kirk to their seats. T'Pau addressed Spock and Jim, "T'hy'la is an honored and we assumed extinct tradition. T'hy'la is part of the Vulcan heart, a part of the Vulcan soul." As T'Pau spoke she seated herself and motioned for Spock and Jim to kneel before her.

Bones and the Vulcan healers approached to monitor their patients. Bones shook his head and thought, _'I wonder what a mass of Vulcans would do if I just beamed Kirk and Spock out of here. They are too civilized to have the death penalty, right?'_

Jim kneeled in front of the most powerful Vulcan on the planet and tried to figure out why he agreed to this ceremony.

T'Pau placed her hands on Spock and Jim's face and slowly found the mind meld points as she chanted, "Your mind to my mind."

Jim heard T'Pau's chanting and then felt the presence of Spock which was comforting and T'Pau's which felt cold and detached. Through the mind meld, Spock encouraged Jim to stay close and together they approached T'Pau.

Spock and Jim saw T'Pau sitting in her chair as they had seen her at the time of Spock's Pon Farr. _"Spock and James Kirk we will begin, before the shield can be installed we must open our minds to each other."_

Jim had his doubts he could open himself to T'Pau and expressed his fears,_ "Ma'am I will try but I am not sure how to do what you have asked."_

"_I will guide thee, James Kirk, and once we three are one then it will be possible to install the shield." _

Jim didn't understand what was happening but suddenly he began to see images of his childhood and Spock's and T'Pau's. He knew everything about Spock and T'Pau but all the images were so overwhelming that he knew he would never remember any details. He hadn't expected the experience to be so overwhelming.

Spock was having a similar experience and was fascinated by the images of Jim Kirk's childhood but even more fascinating was the experiences of T'Pau's life. He gained a new respect for the leader of his clan.

T'Pau had to admit to feeling of wonder and almost jealousy as she absorbed memories of Spock's and Kirk's many missions. She now understood why Spock preferred his post on the Enterprise instead of the Vulcan Science Academy. As they completed absorbing each others memories, T'Pau separated herself and reached deep down and imagined a stone wall. She built the wall stone by stone.

Jim and Spock watched as T'Pau built the wall, Jim turned to Spock, _"Spock, this won't interfere with our ability to meld, will it?"_

"_No Jim, T'Pau will place the shield as visualized by the wall in our subconscious where it will stay until needed."_

"_Spock, we have never melded quite like this before. What I saw was unbelievable. Will I be able to remember it all?"_

"_It takes an incredibly disciplined mind to be able to separate the memories and sort out the details; you will be left with general impressions only."_

"_Too bad, this is amazing." _Jim watched as T'Pau finished the wall and moved it toward them. Jim tried to relax but for some unexplained reason he felt threatened and began to push the wall away.

"_Jim Kirk you must help me by pulling the wall between you and Spock." _T'Pau renewed her effort to install the shield.

"_Spock talk to Jim Kirk, help him to understand what to do." _T'Pau increased her efforts to move the shield into place.

"_Yes T'Pau, Jim you have to relax and let the wall come between us." _

"_Spock, I'm trying to relax but I can't let the wall separate us. I won't let it. . ." _ Jim pushed as hard as he could and even though T'Pau and Spock renewed their effort the wall did not move any closer.

Bones checked his readings again and he didn't like what he saw, "T'Sang and Sedkam are Spock and T'Pau having any problems because Kirk is and we need to stop now. Jim's blood pressure is sky high as well as his heart rate."

T'Sang and Sedkam were busy scanning their patients and checking readings. As McCoy took more readings of his own, the Vulcan healers consulted with each other in Vulcan.

"Okay in standard, I can't understand a word you are saying. What are Spock's readings? Kirk's blood pressure is even higher and he is going to stroke if we don't do something." Bones pulled out a hypospray and injected his patient. The Healers were doing the same to T'Pau and Spock.

Sedkam was monitoring T'Pau and was working furiously with his medical scanners and hyposprays. "Dr. McCoy we can not pull them out as that will cause more damage. We have to treat the symptoms until they end the meld."

Bones muttered to himself not caring how good Vulcan hearing was, "Damn fool mind games, damn Vulcans, damn fool ideas, Jim if you die I'll never forgive you or Spock."

He redialed his hypospray and injected his patient and the whole time he was cursing to himself.

"_Spock help me, we can't let the wall separate us."_ Jim continued to push the wall away from him.

Spock left T'Pau's side and moved closer to his friend, _"Jim stop fighting against the shield it won't interfere with out link."_

"_Spock stay close,"_ Jim continued to push the wall and T'Pau away. Against his will, Spock joined him at his side and together they pushed the wall and T'Pau away. Spock was shocked he wasn't able to stop Jim.

"_James Kirk stop, thee do not know what thee are doing,"_ T'Pau knew she was losing control of the meld but couldn't counter the power of a human who seemed to be drawing power from Spock.

The meld dissolved as T'Pau, Spock and Jim Kirk lost consciousness and collapsed. The entire assembly was quiet with shock and then for Vulcans all hell broke loose. The mass of people all began talking at once and stood to try and see better but no one left their seats. Amanda, Sarek, and Winona rushed forward to kneel beside their sons. Dr. McCoy and the Healers continued to work on their patients. T'Pau was the only one of the three who was awake. She tried to wave away the Healer but without success. Spock and Kirk were still unconscious. T'Lar directed her adepts to obtain stretchers and the families followed the procession into the mountain.


	9. Chapter 9

Warrior Brothers

Content: Kirk, Spock, McCoy and some of the crew.

Summary: The story occurs at the end of and after Journey to Babel. Kirk and Spock learn the meaning of T'hy'la.

Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters are Paramount's property, I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Archived on this site and anywhere else I decide to archive.

Copyright 2012

**Chapter 9**

Jim came to in a small room; under him he felt a very hard surface. Just as he started to sit up, he heard a medical scanner and felt Bones hand on his chest. "Stay put Jim. Why do you always try to spring off the bed as soon as you wake up? You will not be getting up for twelve hours per the Vulcan Healers orders and I agree wholeheartedly with them."

"What happened to me and where is Spock?" Jim tried to look around but found turning his head gave him a headache beyond belief. He took Bones advice and did not move again.

Bones noticed Jim's reaction to moving his head and ran the scanner again and used his hypo spray. "That should help. Spock is in the other bed, if you can call these rock slabs a bed. Sarek said this is one of the rooms used by the adepts."

Jim turned his head more slowly and was rewarded with only a minor headache. "You okay Spock?"

"Indeed, Jim, I am well." Spock, as well, was careful to move his head slowly.

"Bones, what happened to us?" Jim slowly moved his head to look at Bones.

"Well, as close as I can figure, you fainted." Bones had to restrain Jim as he nearly shot off the bed.

"What do you mean; I fainted in front of thousands of Vulcans?" Jim sank back the rock slab, held his head and groaned.

"Jim, at last count there were 724,954 members of the clan of Surak but given the number of people who could physically fit into the space available I would estimate 8,067 people were in attendance."

"Wonderful, I fainted in front of thousands of Vulcans." Jim turned his head to the wall and groaned again.

"Jim there is more to it than just fainting. I said that is the best way I can explain it." Bones continued to run his scanner over Jim to see if the groan was pain or vanity. Bones decided he was not going to try and save Jim's bruised ego this time. _'It deserves him right for getting involved in these damn Vulcan Voodoo ceremonies.'_ "Far be it for me to tell you I told you so, but I told you so!"

Jim glared at him and Spock raised an eye brow as he said, "Doctor, I have never observed you having a problem saying, I told you so."

T'Pau walked slowly into the room leaning heavily on her cane. Sarek was close on her heels and obviously prepared to assist her if needed. "Dr. McCoy is not entirely correct, James Kirk. Thee did not faint."

Jim pulled himself together enough to say, "If I may ask, what happened?"

"Thee and Spock received a mental overload due to the inexperience of myself. As thee have been told, no T'hy'la ceremony has occurred in generations. I have consulted with T'Lar and we have determined completion of thine T'hy'la ceremony will need to be postponed while we consult the Hall of Ancient Thought." Healer Sedkam entered the room with a chair and assisted T'Pau to be seated. T'Pau had been affected by the Mind-Meld as well.

T'Pau took a couple of deep breaths and Healer Sedkam immediately pulled out a medical scanner. T'Pau attempted to wave him off but without success. "James Kirk, thee surprised us yet again. We were not ready for the strength of thy T'hy'la link with Spock and the strength of thine mind. Thee pulled Spock's mental power into the meld. The power of thy T'hy'la link was a revelation. We will need time to recover and be certain of the proper shields needed to safe guard thee. We must research our ancient thought and determine how to proceed. Thee have not been trained in the Vulcan disciplines but thee apparently have gained abilities of thy own which blocked our efforts to place the shield. I am aware of your many missions and encounters with powerful minds. T'Lar and I deem it a high probability these encounters have affected thy mental abilities to some extent." T'Pau turned to Spock, "And, Spock, thee has impressed us as well. Thy mental abilities have gained a great deal of strength in thy tenure with Starfleet. We have postulated thy exposure to other species mental abilities has been of benefit to thee. We will have to rethink our attitude toward Vulcans being a part of Starfleet." Spock raised an eyebrow to that comment

Healer Sedkam closed his medical scanner and spoke to T'Pau, "Another attempt to set up the shield should not occur for a minimum of seven days; ten days would be the optimum wait time. Sufficient time to recover for all parties is essential. T'Pau you need to rest now." T'Pau waved the Healer away again.

Bones crossed his arms and barely restrained his anger as he faced T'Pau. "I agree with Healer Sedkam and no attempt should be made until someone knows what they are doing." Spock raised an eyebrow at McCoy's boldness in challenging T'Pau and the healers.

If the Vulcans had been human there would have been gasps around the room at the doctor's audacity. T'Pau did not appear to hear McCoy's comment but Jim did and he hoped to stop Bones before he started a war with Vulcan, "Bones that's enough."

McCoy turned and directed all his anger at Jim Kirk, "I've kept quiet long enough. I told you from the beginning this was a bad idea. Spock should have severed this link as soon as he realized what was happening."

"Bones. . ." Jim tried to stop his friend and doctor but McCoy refused to be stopped.

McCoy pointed his finger at his captain and friend, "No, you are not going to stop me this needs to be said. Sever this link now before something happens to you and Spock. How can you think there wouldn't be a problem? Spock is Vulcan and you are not. Vulcans are telepaths and you have zero psi abilities, a situation just waiting for disaster to strike. Stop now before one or both of you die."

During McCoy's tirade, Amanda, Winona, and Peter crowded the entrance to the room. Peter eyes grew larger as he listened. He had learned his lessons well and knew the Vulcans would not appreciate the doctor's outburst.

T'Pau rose to her full height about six inches shorter than McCoy but that did not diminish her authority and said "Krokah!" Bones subsided and glared at the elderly matriarch. He was not ready to give up yet.

Healer Sedkam stepped forward, "With your permission T'Pau, I will explain to Dr. McCoy." T'Pau waved a hand indicating acquiescence.

"Dr. McCoy the same difficulty we are having placing a shield also prevents us from severing the link. Spock may have been able to dissolve the link in the initial stages of its formation but it is unlikely he was aware of the link at that point. Our information on T'hy'la brothers comes primarily from ancient texts. The information I have gleaned from my study of these texts indicates the bond develops before either individual is aware of the connection. Placing blame is mute at this point and severing the link is out of the question." Healer Sedkam bowed slightly to T'Pau and moved to scan her vital signs again.

McCoy was like a deflated balloon as he sat on the bed next to Kirk. Jim didn't know what to say to help him. Healer Sedkam and Sarek urged T'Pau to rest and escorted her out of the room to another cubicle.

Healer T'Sang entered and said, "Dr. McCoy, you wanted to review the scans, if you follow me I will take you to the nearest med center."

"Thank you, I do want to review them. Jim and Spock stay put and I will be back soon. If you need anything there will be someone outside. Do not get up until I return." Bones followed the Healer out of the room.

Winona moved over to Jim's bedside, "James Tiberius Kirk now it's my turn to scold you and you are going to listen this time."

Jim started to speak but Winona stopped him, "Don't even start with me. I knew I should have taken you to the wood shed more often than I did. Your middle name should have been trouble not Tiberius. Admiral Nogura has shared some of your non classified missions with me and you seem to have a knack for finding trouble. I know I must have done something wrong when you were growing up. Between this mind meld fiasco and the Orion blood oath what do you think your life expectancy will be?"

While Winona was taking a breath, Sarek interjected, "I do not understand the wood shed reference. I though Earth no longer used hydrocarbons for fuel. Why would a wood shed be needed?"

Amanda explained, "Winona is using a metaphor referring to the practice of taking children to the wood shed to administer spankings. My great Grandfather still had a building designated the wood shed and would offer to let our parents use it if needed."

"So Human parents use corporal punishment with their children instead of discussing the child's incorrect behavior," Sarek asked?

Peter leaned around Amanda and answered for her, "Yes they do and Grandma has a wood shed too."

The humans in the group tried to contain their laughter as they were well aware of their surroundings. Amanda chuckled as she replied, "My great Grandfather felt it was necessary to get the child's attention before discussing the wrong doing."

Jim took his Mother's hands into his and pulled her down into a hug. "Mother, you did a great job raising Sam and I pretty much on your own. And how did you know about the blood oath?"

Winona stood up and looked at her youngest and now only son. "You never could hide much from me. Just be careful."

"Always," Jim replied.

Sarek led the group to the dining hall with a promise of bringing back food for Spock and Kirk. Jim dozed from the medication Bones had given him and Spock tried to meditate while they waited for McCoy to return.

As Bones tried to find his way back to Kirk and Spock unsuccessfully he stopped near the doorway of another cubicle as he heard raised voices, definitely an unusual occurrence on Vulcan.

"T'Pau, you can not sanction this travesty by completing this T'hy'la ceremony. You profane our ancient rites by including a half breed and an outworlder and there are many Vulcans who agree with me," said an unfamiliar voice.

The voice was interrupted by T'Pau's, "Krokah! Sellam thee profane our ancient ways by denying a son of Surak and a human which Vulcan holds in high regard. Spock and Kirk have done what no other Vulcan could do in two generations and that was develop a T'hy'la bond. Tell us Sellam who is your T'hy'la?" All was quiet for a moment as T'Pau waited for a reply.

"Thee are mistaken if thee thinks to stop the ceremony. Thee knows when I verified the link on the first night of their arrival on Vulcan, James Kirk became a member of the House of Surak. Thee will cease to disrupt the family or thee will bear the consequences. Return to my office and thy work if thee plans to continue as my secretary."

Bones needed to pass in front of the open doorway and while he was deciding if he should go back the way he came, he was nearly run over by a young Vulcan male who charged out of T'Pau's cubicle. "Pardon me," Bones said as he was ignored by the young Vulcan.

Bones had no choice but to acknowledge he heard the conversation. "Pardon me, ma'am, but I couldn't help but overhear. It wasn't my intention but I was turned around in these corridors." Bones knew he was babbling but couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Dr. McCoy, thee have found out our secret," T'Pau replied.

"Secret, Ma'am," Bones replied.

"Yes, even Vulcans have problems with their young ones,"

"It seemed to be a little more than the rebellion of the young, Ma'am," Bones stated.

"We Vulcans have a saying keep your T'hy'la close but keep your adversary closer," T'Pau replied.

Bones chuckled, "We have a similar saying on Earth, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

"Yes, I have found the wisdom of most beings has much in common. If thee proceed straight ahead and take the first right thee will find thy companions." T'Pau closed her eyes and appeared to be mediating.

Bones couldn't wait to discuss what he heard with Jim and Spock. He wasn't surprised to hear many Vulcans didn't want a human in the clan of Surak. But he found that ironic because Surak had developed the idea of infinite diversity in infinite combinations and from what he knew he felt Surak would have welcomed humans. Also he wasn't sure how Jim would contaminate Vulcan culture when they were usually half way across the galaxy. By the time he returned to Spock and Jim he was more engrossed in their medical readings and the earlier conversation was quickly put on the back burner.


	10. Chapter 10

Warrior Brothers

Content: Kirk, Spock, McCoy and some of the crew.

Summary: The story occurs at the end of and after Journey to Babel. Kirk and Spock learn the meaning of T'hy'la.

Disclaimer: Star Trek and characters are Paramount's property, I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Archived on this site and anywhere else I decide to archive.

Copyright 2012

**Chapter 10**

Spock and Jim had recovered from the T'hy'la ceremony and they had several more days before another attempt would be made. Jim was glad to have time with his family and friends and a few more days to visit some of Spock's favorite sights.

On this day, Spock made an early morning hike into the hills to one of his favorite spots. A spot Spock had visited many times in his youth and often with I'Chaya, his "teddy bear." No one had slept late this morning as they all had plans. The Kirk's, Winona and Peter, were receiving tours of the Vulcan Science Academy and Dr. McCoy was scheduled to meet with Sarek's Healer. On Spock's return, he joined his parents and Dr. McCoy for breakfast. "Good morning doctor, Mother, Father. Is Jim sleeping late?"

Bones handed him the note Jim left. "Evidently, a call came in late last night from Starfleet. And, he didn't want to disturb anyone, Jim beamed to the ship as he had been requested to go to Starbase 2 to discuss the Orion pirates. Well, so much for shore leave for Jim. He hopes to be back in a couple of days."

"I see that Doctor. I am perplexed I was not ordered to attend as well as the first officer is usually included."

"Maybe Jim talked them out of it so your shore leave wouldn't be interrupted." Bones helped himself to another helping of Amanda's cooking.

Amanda spoke up, "Since Jim will be busy maybe today would be a good day to take a shuttle to the mountains to watch the sunset. Perhaps we can take end meal . . ."

"Arrrgh," Spock interrupted Amanda and clutched his head in pain and groaned again. He tried to control the pain but it was too sudden and sharp. He could hear his Mother, Father and McCoy calling his name but he couldn't respond. All he knew was Jim Kirk was in trouble and injured.

McCoy ran for his medical kit and returned just as Spock collapsed on the floor. "Spock, what's wrong, Sarek?" Amanda was kneeling beside Spock until Sarek moved her aside and lifted Spock into his arms.

"Amanda, move the pillows so I can place him on the couch." Amanda followed instructions and Sarek carried Spock with ease and deposited him gently on the couch. Dr. McCoy pulled out his medical scanner. Spock continued to groan and moan as he held his head.

"This doesn't make sense." Bones changed settings on his tricorder.

"Please elucidate, Leonard."

"The readings are crazy, first they are normal for Spock and then the readings indicate a head injury. And, his readings are fluctuating between Vulcan and Human readings." Bones decided to treat the symptoms and then figure out what was going on. Dialing his hypo he administered a pain killer. Spock relaxed somewhat and McCoy pull Spock's hands away from his head. As his breathing returned to normal he opened his eyes to the concerned faces of his Mother and Dr. McCoy. Even his Father looked concerned.

"What happened?"

"You tell us, Spock. You screamed in pain and collapsed."

"Jim!" Spock tried to sit up but six hands held him down. "The Captain is in trouble. Something has happened to him. I believe he has been injured."

"Spock my scanner showed your readings fluctuating between human and Vulcan. Also, it indicated a head injury. But, now . . ." Bones ran the scanner over Spock, again. "Your readings are normal for you." Bones allowed Spock to sit up. "How can you know there is something wrong with Jim?"

"Is it your T'hy'la link, Spock?" Sarek asked.

"I believe so. I need to contact the Enterprise and see if they know what ship the Captain is on. I know he is in trouble."

"Spock, how can you know Jim is in trouble that is ridiculous?" Bones still was not a believer in the T'hy'la link.

"Thee are quite correct, Spock. Your Captain is injured and in trouble." Everyone turned at the sound of T'Pau's voice as they did not hear her enter the room.

"T'Pau we are honored by your presence. May I offer you a chair?" Sarek moved forward to offer his arm to T'Pau as he escorted her to a seat.

Spock attempted to stand with out success and was relieved when T'Pau waved her hand indicating he should retain his seat. "Due to our recent meld with James T. Kirk, I also experienced a similar episode as Spock. My encounter was not as intense as Spock's but I agree that James Kirk is in distress."

"Doctor, I will need my communicator."

"Spock, I can't believe . . ." Spock attempted to get up. Bones pushed him back down and said, "Ma'am if you will excuse me." T'Pau nodded her permission and Bones left the room.

Bones returned with the communicator and handed it to Spock. "Enterprise, Mr. Spock calling."

"Mr. Spock, this is Lieutenant Owens, how may I help you."

"Mr. Owens, please connect me with Mr. Scott."

"Immediately, Mr. Spock," there was a brief pause.

"Aye, Mr. Spock, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Scott, the Captain may be in trouble. Please explain to me how the Captain planned to travel to Starbase 2."

"Well, the Captain had planned to use one of the shuttle crafts, but to save time; we pulled all the computers at once. He contacted the space port on Vulcan and there was only one ship headed to Starbase 2. The ship should have left already."

"Contact the ship and see if the Captain is on board. Report back as soon as you find out."

"Aye, Mr. Spock."

Spock closed the communicator and tried to recall any clues that might have passed through the link. T'Pau offered her assistance, "Spock, if thee are agreeable I can meld with thee and help clarify memories."

"I would be honored, T'Pau." She moved to the couch and placed her fingers on the meld points. She entered Spock's mind with ease. The first level was traversed effortless, but the pain was still fresh and she took care in easing it. As she sorted through the memories she found the one they needed. She left Spock's mind and they both opened their eyes.

"Well, Spock, did you find the memory or not." Bones asked anxiously.

"Yes, we did. Jim was at the space port. Somebody accosted him and he was struck on the head. As he lost consciousness and fell, he turned and saw his attacker. The attacker was Orion."

"Damn, excuse my language ladies. But, they sure hold a grudge and they obviously don't give up. What do we do now?"

The communicator beeping prevented any reply. Mr. Spock picked up the communicator and flipped it open. "Report, Mr. Scott."

"Mr. Spock, I contacted the ship and they had the Captain on the list of passengers. I transmitted a picture and there is no one on board who looks like him."

"Mr. Scott, it is very likely that the Captain was kidnapped by Orions. What is the ships' status? How soon can the ship be ready to leave?"

"Ach, Mr. Spock, I'm sorry the computer system has been torn apart and there is no way we can use the ship."

"Mr. Scott, check with the Vulcan Space port to see if an Orion ship has departed in the last two hours?"

"Hang on, while I check that out." Mr. Spock controlled the urge to fidget while he waited. "Aye, Mr. Spock there was one ship that left thirty standard minutes ago."

"Very well Mr. Scott, I will contact you with our plans as soon as possible."

"Aye, keep me posted," Mr. Scott replied.

"Spock, we need to contact Starfleet and let them know that Jim has been kidnapped." Bones stated impatiently.

"And, what proof do we have of the Captain's disappearance?"

"What proof? You experienced his capture, he isn't on the ship to the Starbase and more than likely the orders to go to the Starbase were false."

"All true, Doctor, but Starfleet command is notorious for not understanding the Vulcan disciplines and will most likely dismiss our concerns. If we fail to present them with valid evidence, they will assume the Captain decided to take shore leave alone. Their interest will not be piqued until he is overdue in returning to duty. I suggest we are on our own at this point. I will order Mr. Scott to report the disappearance to Starfleet but we must formulate plans to follow the Captain before the trail is cold."

"Most logical Spock, your most urgent problem is obtaining a space craft. My diplomatic shuttle is available but would not have the speed or the space you would need." Sarek stood with his hands behind him, much as Spock stood when he was in a lecture mode.

"Spock, thee may borrow the Surak if thee wishes. The ship just completed its test run three weeks ago. Thee would need to use some of your crew as the ship's complement is not complete." T'Pau had listened to the exchanges without comment up to this point.

"T'Pau, we are honored by your offer. I was not aware the Surak was ready to launch. We accept the offer." The Surak was not as large as the Enterprise or as fast but they had no other choice Spock noted.

Spock rose and waved off McCoy's offer of assistance. Unconsciously, he stood in a similar poise as his father's. "The doctor and I will return to the Enterprise. I will contact the Surak and see which positions they need filled and recall as many of our crew as I can."

"Spock, I would offer my services as well." Sarek's offer caused Spock's face to show the surprise he was unable to hide at his father's offer.

"After all, James is now part of our family, duty requires I do as much for him as I would for my son."

Spock's eyebrow went up at that statement. He bowed his head and said, "I will contact you when preparations are complete."

"T'Pau, Mother, I take my leave of you." Spock bowed slightly in T'Pau's direction.

"Spock, please keep us posted on your progress. I will tell Winona and Peter as soon as they return from their tour of the Science Academy."

"Very good, Mother. Live Long and Prosper, T'Pau."

"Live Long and Prosper, Spock."

Spock bowed slightly and he and Dr. McCoy shimmered as they disappeared in the transporter beam. Spock's first order was to find Lieutenant Uhura and once she heard the circumstances she was back at her post trying to track down as many of the crew as possible. Being a very determined woman, Uhura was able to recall fully half of the crew from shore leave. McCoy eliminated those individuals who were too drunk to be of much help and Spock explained the situation to the rest of the crew. Everyone left volunteered to help find the Captain. He was idolized by many of the younger crew members and every time he was able to save them from danger it only increased his legend. Spock chose the personnel he needed to round out the Surak crew, which included, Dr. McCoy, Lt. Uhura, Mr. Chekov, Nurse Chapel, Mr. Sulu and eight members of the security team. Mr. Scott was upset he had to remain behind but was mollified when Spock assured him his expertise was needed on the Enterprise and as a liaison with Starfleet.


End file.
